Early Anniversary Gifts
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Donny and Susan's twins are born just four days shy of their anniversary.


Four days shy of their anniversary, Susan went into labor and delivered two healthy baby girls. She and Donny had already agreed they could each name one but giving up control was hard, especially as he wouldn't tell her what he had decided on. "Early anniversary present, huh?" she asked him nervously as she shifted the baby in her arms.

"The best early anniversary presents ever," Donny declared. Careful not to wake either of the babies, he leaned over and kissed his wife. "Love you."

"Love you too. And I love you as well, my beautiful girls." Susan couldn't believe she now had four children (five, once she included Emma, as she always did).

"Emma, Michele, and Ben are going to love them - although Ben's going to be sad at least one of them isn't a boy." Donny knew his stepson would adore his sisters, however.

Susan snorted. "I'm still surprised he adjusted so quickly to the news." The pregnancy had thrown them for a loop since they hadn't been trying for a baby but both were glad this had happened. Not even the surprise of an extra baby had dampened their excitement.

"Me too."

Susan looked down at the newborn she was holding. You are definitely a Josephine. But what's your middle name, Josie?"

"Already nicknaming her?" an amused Donny asked her.

She nodded. "I got it! Josephine Dawn." She didn't meant the sun rising over the horizon had made the decision for her but she had been in love for thirteen hours and was exhausted. Plus, it worked.

Donny knew where her mind had wandered but didn't mind. He looked down at the second baby. "And you, little one, are still nameless."

"Well, hurry up. Josie needs her sister to have a name too," Susan teased.

"I'm getting there." How many names had they thrown out over the past few months? It shouldn't be this hard to name a baby but Donny would figure it out. And that's when it hit him. "Melissa!"

"Melissa?" Susan actually loved it. "Josephine and Melissa. Nice. But her middle name?" she pressed.

"Felicity. Melissa Felicity. You happy with that?" he asked her. The baby yawned and then waved one of her tiny fingers. "Yeah, I think she's happy with it."

Susan yawned herself. "So we've settled on the names, then. Welcome to this wonderful, crazy-ass world, Josephine Dawn and Melissa Felicity Carson. Enjoy this silence while you can before your brother and sisters get here. Fuck, I'm exhausted. When's Dave bringing the kids by?"

"As soon as they get out of school," he reminded, not surprised she was too tired to remember where they were.

"Right." Susan needed a long nap before that and fortunately, they still had all day.

After Donny placed Melissa in her bassinet, he grabbed Josie off her and set her down in her own. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Don't have to tell me twice," she mumbled. He laughed.

While it wasn't much, Susan was about to get about three hours of sleep before the twins woke her up demanding attention and food.

* * *

Dave swung by the hospital around four with Emma, Ben, and Michele. "Congratulations, you two. They're beautiful," he told Susan and Donny.

"Thanks. You sure you're okay with this?" Donny prodded.

Dave rolled his eyes. "We got past this weirdness when you first started dating. And when I was the best man at your wedding."

"True."

"I get to tell them what to do right?" a hopeful Michele questioned.

"When they're older. They're kinda telling us what to do right now," Susan answered, yawning again. Ugh, she needed to catch up on sleep but that was futile for at least the next few years.

"Can I hold one of them?" Emma nervously looked back and forth between her father and stepmother.

"Of course." Donny gently picked Josie up and handed her off to his eldest. "Support her head."

"I know. Wow, look at you. I'm going to teach you girls everything I know."

"Now I'm scared," joked Donny.

"Can I hold the other one?" Michele bounded over to a chair as Donny picked up Melissa and made his way over to her. "Wow," she murmured once the newborn was nestled in.

"Did it hurt?" a curious Ben asked his mother.

"Yes, a lot, but fortunately, I never have to go through this again." She and Donny had agreed they were done after the twins, and they were sticking to it.

"You sure you can't have a little brother I can play with?"

"No, Benjamin. Sorry you're stuck with four sisters, though," Susan playfully shot back.

He shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

"They're cute but I definitely don't want one for a long time," Emma declared out of the blue.

"Good. You're way too young to be even thinking about kids." Donny sighed when she glared at him.

"New fatherhood suits you." Dave was glad Susan had found someone who truly loved her because she deserved it after everything he put her through. It helped that said man was his best friend.

"I like to think so." Donny crossed his arms and stared at Susan in awe. "You know how perfect you look right now?"

She eyed him skeptically. "After I just gave birth to two children who weighed seven pounds each?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll take the compliment." Susan grinned at him. "God, I need some sleep."

"And that's our cue to go."

"I'll be home later tonight but Susan and the babies are going to be staying for another day or two," Donny told Emma as he picked up Josie.

"Got it." She hugged her father when he returned and before he had to chance to take back Melissa.

Dave clapped Donny on the back as they watched Michele hug her mother. "Bye, Mom. I can't wait until you're home."

"I can't wait to come home either. Be good for your father!" she warned them.

"We will!" Ben called after her as he followed the others out the door.

This wasn't the life Donny and Susan expected after they gave into their feelings for each other but they were pretty damn happy and wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
